A water hose is a common accessory which can become burdensome, difficult to store, unreliable, and bulky. Water hoses can be unreliable as they can kink, be punctured, leak and tear. There exists many types of water hoses and assemblies to store water hoses. However, these storage devices are typically bulky and difficult to use. These storage devices may include reels on which the water hoses are stored. These reels can be bulky, and make it difficult to wind and unwind the water hose. Reels also often require large areas for storage and can further require lots of manual labor to wind and unwind the water hose. Moreover, many reels do not allow for a water hose to be easily secured within the reel to facilitate winding and unwinding of the hose for easy storage.